


Chrysalis

by rhapshie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, corny men are corny, just another of your classic leoniles fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: He had never once thought that he would ever fall in love, but what was this feeling if not exactly that? Leo, a man so perfect, so kind behind his cold eyes, so dominant despite his lithe figure, so amiable although his sharp tongue begged otherwise. There were so many layers behind this one man, mysteries upon mysteries were stacked in unorganised layers that Niles would love to peel one by one. However, his hands were covered in mud, and to touch Leo meant to taint perfection with his filth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LeoNiles fic. Hell, it's my first ever FE fic. As per first fic, I always get nervous when posting. I sincerely hope that my characterisation is not too bad...

**00.**

Niles didn't know what kept him going.

Perhaps it was blind faith that maybe, just maybe, everything would magically fall into pieces as quickly as it shattered. That everything happened for a reason and that there was a silver lining behind all of this sorry state of the slums of Nohr. However, it didn't take a prodigy to know that such wishful thinking was merely a pipe dream of a fool, conjured as an excuse to get themselves through the day.

If there was anything that living in the streets taught him, it was how worthless life was, what a frail and feeble concept it was. Especially if you had nothing else but your pathetic existence, one that wasn't worth speaking of, because it was every man for himself out there, and no one could care less whether you'd open your eyes to see the next sunlight or not. People were discarded as soon as they ceased to be useful with no one who would bat an eyelash or even spare them a sorry glance. This was not something that would stop any time soon.

The reason why he kept on going was most likely a hard mix of foolhardiness and spite. He wanted so badly to spit on life and tell it that it wasn't as mortifying it made itself out to be. If he survived one more day, he felt like he would be closer to proving his point despite the absence of anyone to tap him on the shoulder. Life was just one big, cruel, complicated game for him. It wasn't something that he would miss or beg for.

And so, even when his knees were pressed into the cold, hard surface of polished rocks that was most definitely the grandest thing his filthy being had ever come in contact with, and hands bound behind his back with a numbing tightness, he didn't bother to look at his executioner. He knew that the day would come where someone would erase his existence without even a speck of remorse. He was nothing. He had nothing. It was only fitting that he would fade away as if the world had never heard of the name "Niles".

If anything, he patted himself on the back for being able to survive this long. He thought that he would've died before he had the crazy idea of sneaking into a castle.

The air crackled around him. Even though the dungeon was completely sealed save for the one lone window behind him, he could feel a cool breeze whipping his hair. It reminded him of the solace of the night sky, the only redeeming factor of this wretched kingdom that he wished would burn down in flame. What an honour it was, to die with the memory of the only thing he loved.

"Any last wish?" Came a soft voice that was too smooth to be a mere executioner. The sound bore weight, yet fuelled with naivete and feigned stoicism. This must be one of the royal children, he mused. One of the four spoiled bastards whom he would love to strangle. What a shame it was that he was to die without taking one of them down with him.

"A nice, hearty stew would be nice," Niles chuckled mockingly, still refusing to look at the princeling who had one of his eyebrows cocked in uncertainty. "You rich folks don't have a shortage of that here, do you?"

Instead of the order of silence that he expected, there was nothing except how the wind wavered around him like the caster's will was dwindling. At that, Niles sighed. So his execution wouldn't be swift, it seemed.

"Come on, make it nice and quick, your majesty. I'm sure you don't have all day to service a thief like me," He said with the intention to provoke. "Unless you just  _love_ seeing me on my knees, then I suppose we can arrange that. Perhaps somewhere more... private."

This time, the breeze abruptly picked up in speed before it completely stopped. How curious, he thought. Did his words really affect the princeling that much? With a smile, he finally lifted his chin to take a better look of the scandalised expression that the royal in front of him must have had on his face. If not kill him, it would be enough to know that he had made someone of his standing uncomfortable.

 _Oh, what do we have here?_ Niles smirked when he noticed the telltale red face Prince Leo employed on his fair complexion. He was not a day older than sixteen, a little younger than Niles had previously imagined. He had silky blond hair that gleamed orange under the torch that burned around them, and purple aura radiating from the open tome in his hand highlighted his skin.

"Oho," The silver-haired thief chuckled. "Tempted, are we? The offer stands should you choose to take it," He continued while slipping a finger under the rope that bound his wrists together. "Otherwise, you may kill me and wash your hands dry. Don't want any stain on those pretty little fingers, do we?" He smirked when he managed to dislocate his right hand and slipped it free. He might just be able to take this boy down with him, after all. He might not have a weapon at his disposal, but he had his wits. It wouldn't be an impossible task to pounce on the prince and gouge his eyes out. Not when the guards were nowhere to be seen.

"Shut your mouth, thief," He finally managed to speak, surprising even Niles by how quickly he recovered.

As if not wanting to be outdone, the silver-haired male continued. " _Make me_ ," He purred. "I'm sure you can do better than that, Prince Leo." Cracking his hand back into place, he clenched and unclenched his fists to prepare the strike.

"Q-quiet!" It would come out as commanding had it not been for the stutter that made Niles burst into laughter. Despite the prince's best attempt at being imposing, he was evidently fighting a losing battle. He must be too used to curses thrown his way by men in Niles' shoes, not a seduction attempt. It seemed that his laughter only served to unnerve the poor prince even more, as he could see how his teeth pressed against each other in distress.

Red-faced like that, Niles couldn't help but relax. He thought that his death would be swift under a merciless royal, but this was not at all what he expected. Leo was the youngest of the two princes, he knew that much, but he didn't know that he would be so inexperienced and naive.

Niles was an excellent judge of character. He could deduce someone's personality at a glance quite accurately. This Leo, however, was something he had never encountered before. It was a refreshing sight, to see someone so sheltered yet didn't come across as a snobby bastard despite wanting to act like one. It made him wonder if anyone else in the royal family was like this too, or if Leo was just a special case of interesting.

"Well, come on, now," Niles threw the sweetest smile he could muster. Perhaps he shouldn't lift a finger to him, after all. Because although Niles thrived in the suffering of others, he wouldn't wish it upon someone who didn't deserve it. Leo seemed to be too soft and green as shown by how he dropped his guard so quickly. Killing him would almost be like butchering a harmless kid who hadn't had the chance to see the world.

Ah, who was he kidding? Leo was his type, that was all to it. He might be young, and Niles would not dare to approach him, but it really would be a waste of good looks if Leo was to die here.

"Just be done with it, princeling." He closed his remaining eye before dropping his head once more.

After a pregnant silence, Leo finally spoke. "That's it?"

"What?" Niles chuckled. "Did you want me to seduce you again?"

"Will you not beg for mercy? Grovel at my feet, trying your utmost to be let go? Perhaps express your distaste of the royalty?" Once again, Niles felt the wind blowing his hair. However, this was different from the one from before. This time, Leo's magic was flayed with impatience instead of grace that he displayed previously, and it threatened to choke Niles.

In response, the thief only shrugged. "If you don't have the stomach to kill me, then let me do it myself."

Leo frowned at the answer he received. Was this a case of reverse-psychology? The man in front of him seemed oddly relaxed for someone about to be executed. His shoulders sagged, his breathing even and from what Leo saw, his eye didn't express defiance. Had he truly accepted his fate?

"You sure love teasing me, don't you?" The silver-haired male smirked. "It's not that hard to dispose of me. Just one little flick of your finger and I'm as good as gone. Wouldn't that be nice, Prince Leo? Wouldn't that satisfy you?"

Leo was confident that the sentence only served to rile him up and not to insult, despite the truth that lingered in those bitter words. As such, he failed to feel personally attacked.

"Come on," Niles tried again, this time slowly losing his patience. "Just kill me already. Is that fancy tome only for show?"

As if on cue, he heard a rustling noise, followed by a single thick vine that wrapped his legs, and then another and another, slowly wriggling up his body. It was thorny, and it tore through his clothes and scraped his skin. Really, he would have an erection had he not been on the verge of death. With an exhale, he let out a smile — what a way to die.

Then, a shadow stooped as a vine curled around his neck and hoisted his face up. Immediately, he was met by a pair of brown eyes, far too close for comfort that his heart skipped a bit.

"You are not joking," Leo breathed out with a voice tinged with curiosity. His brows clenched together as if trying to decipher the most troublesome puzzle had never encountered before. "But why?"

"Of course you royals wouldn't understand," Niles scoffed as the thorns dug into his body. What fearsome magic this prince wielded. "Us, commoners are just waiting for our deaths. Some come sooner than others and for me, today is the day. I have lived long enough, and I have no regrets," Continued the thief with piercing eyes.

Leo seemed to be deep in thought if the way his lips tightened and brows scrunching together were something to go by.

All too suddenly, Niles jerked his head forward, "Meow!" He voiced, full of mirth. Leo immediately jumped, his shoulders jolting for a split second.

"Wha—!"

Once again, Niles allowed laughter to burst. This prince was undoubtedly a fascinating being. It took him a few moments to compose himself and took a deep breath. "Those who have nothing to lose are the ones you should fear the most, did you know that?"

They remained nose-to-nose with each other for a while longer, so close that Niles could almost smell the minty and tangy breath of the prince as he pressed his fingers on his chin, trying to gauge the sincerity of the thief's statement. The silence became deafening, just as Niles slowly became accustomed to the pain of the thorny vines wrapped around him.

"And I suppose you are one of these people?" He whispered. When he was answered with nothing but a smug smirk, Leo chuckled, then took a stand from his crouching position. "You truly have no fealty to your band of ragtag thieves?"

"Would you have loyalty to a litter of stray animals?"

"I suppose not, but it does not hurt to ask," Leo turned around, hands behind his back. Each footstep he took sent a shiver down Niles' spine. So that was the kind of man Leo was. Commanding, authoritative but fluster easily that it made him that much more endearing. "Say," The blond leaned against the cold stone wall, Brynhildr still open, emitting its eerie purple glow. "If I were to kill them, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Niles would respond with a yawn, but the thorn pressed against his neck threatened to rip his flesh open, so he merely smiled with a repressed chuckle lingering in his throat. It seemed that it was answer enough for Leo who promptly pushed himself off the wall and snapped his tome shut, causing the vines that were propping Niles up to retract into the ground where it came from. Niles fell to the ground shortly after.

Leo noticed that his prisoner had somehow managed to unbound his hands, but he quickly concealed the look of surprise that was about to break loose. Instead, he took a step forward and watched as the stranger regain his composure. "What is your name?"

Out of everything that he expected to hear, this definitely didn't make it in the top fifty.

"Are you deaf? What's your name?"

"Niles," He muttered in confusion. Was it a Nohrian royal custom to ask for a name before executing someone? That was almost far too respectful to be true.

"Well, Niles," Leo extended one of his hands while keeping a small smirk. "Is beef stew acceptable?"

**04.**

For all the reading he had done, Niles might as well be holding the book in his hands upside down. It wasn't that he disliked this past time that his Prince was so fond of, it was just that he found himself distracted, and it probably didn't help that he failed to understand half of the content of the book. His reading skill was below average at best. Under normal circumstances, he would be able to focus for a few minutes before something else yanked his attention away, but it seemed that today, his mind refused to co-operate. Instead of the light reading that he should use to practice that skill that might help in his endeavour to protect Leo, he found himself staring at the man instead.

"What is it, Niles?" The blond asked with a slight exhale, but eyes refused to be torn away from the piece of literature on his lap.

It wasn't all that surprising that he was caught staring. Instead of trying to defend himself, he closed his book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him, then leaned back on the couch. Even after a few months of being in the castle, he still couldn't get accustomed to how lavish life was here in comparison to the streets where every day was a struggle. Here, he had everything handed to him on a silver platter despite the disdain shot his way.

He watched the graceful manner in which Leo flicked from one page to the next. His eyes skimmed through the content of what was laid in front of him with a half-bored expression, all while having the side of his face rested on his fingers. His eyelashes were thick, and golden locks falling as he tilted his head further. No matter how you looked at it, he was beautiful.

"Why did you not kill me?" He finally said, just before Leo could follow up on his unanswered query.

Honestly, Leo was surprised that Niles left it until now to ask him that. The day he decided to feed, bathe and cared for him, Niles had looked genuinely puzzled, but never stopped to ask. He put it off so long that Leo even forgot it was one information he never shared.

In response, ripped his attention away from the book that, he admitted, had not paid attention to. Not with Niles' watchful eyes looming over him anyway. 

"Why did  _you_ not kill me?" He decided to turn the question around. "You freed yourself. The guards were not in the room. You could have easily overpowered me."

Even though Niles was not the type to throw pretty little lies around, he thought it unwise to confess. It was one thing to keep up his risqué manner of speech, but it was a whole another thing to outright say that his employer was so cute that he couldn't bring himself to choke the life out of him. Not even when he found out that Leo was older than he looked. It would still be unprofessional even by his unprofessional standards to do that.

"I thought it was a waste of good looks." He shrugged nonchalantly, then realising what he had said just a second after. So much for trying to keep his thoughts to himself.

Leo, now a lot more unfazed by his retainer's flirting, only scoffed. However, a slight pink could still be spotted on his pale cheeks. "We really need to have a talk about your attitude, Niles. We can't have you being provocative with everyone you meet."

"I like to think that's it's a part of my charm. Are you telling me that I did not pique your interest back in the dungeon, milord? My tongue is just as practised as my archery, don't you think?"

Leo looked like he was about to throw the book in his hand at Niles' direction when he swore he could see the one-eyed thief wink, but suppressed such barbaric behaviour with a single inhale. "I will throw you back in there if you keep this up, Niles," The prince let out his empty threat.

"Oh,  _will you_  now?"

Understanding that he would never win against his retainer, Leo opted to drag out an 'euurgh' as he closed his book. "I was just curious about you. You were unlike other thieves that have infiltrated the castle." He retorted, thinking back to the day they met. It had been quite an experience like no other even for Leo who thought himself as a great strategist who should know how one would react in a given situation.

The rogue had confidence, he initially hypothesised. He knew full well who Leo was, yet still did not hold back from wagging his indecent tongue in the presence of a prince. It wasn't an insult or anything meant to offend. Leo could tell that all Niles wanted to do was a harmless banter - he understood what fate awaited him, and instead of trying to fight back, he resigned himself to his impending execution. While it was something Leo thought was wise, especially coming from a commoner, his heart trembled with sympathy. That moment, Leo remembered feeling a sudden spike of curiosity. He had not had the chance to traverse outside of the castle much, and when he did, he always avoided the slums for obvious reasons. What was the situation truly like in there? If someone became desperate enough to dare to break into the most secure place in all of Nohr, it must be grave indeed.

"Was the interest well placed, milord?" The thief queried as he lounged on the couch, one arm resting on the backrest, unaware of the fact that he distracted his liege from deep thought.

"That remains to be seen," He smiled, closing his eyes momentarily only to open them again. "Fetch my armour, Niles. I have a war meeting in half an hour."

With a smirk in return, he followed Leo's back with his watchful eyes as he pushed the double doors to the hallway open with both hands, commanding in gesture. For some reason, Niles sensed that there was more to that answer than what his lord gave him. Well, where was the fun in having everything given to him on a silver plate? He was glad for the secrecy, as it meant that he would have one fascinating puzzle to solve during his servitude.

With one swift movement, he leapt to his feet and followed Leo into the hallway. "Your wish is my command, milord."

**12.**

Leo always had his evening tea in the library when by sunset. It was something that he unfailingly did every single day to the point where Niles knew exactly when he should come in with two cups of tea and two small plates of sweets for the both of them to indulge in as they chat about the politics, sometimes the castle affair and other times, trivial subjects like hobbies.

So, when Leo was nowhere to be found, Niles grew concerned. As the steam from the tea started to dissipate only with Niles twiddling his thumb under the desk, he restlessly turned his head left and right. Leo had always been punctual, one of the traits that fascinated him so. For him to be late, something must have happened. It wouldn't do to have his employer injured during the first year of his servitude now, would it?

Niles navigated his way through the castle into the front of the meeting room where Leo had been holed in during the afternoons lately, hoping that it was merely a case of battle discussion gone overtime. However, his prayer left unanswered when he found that the doors had been barred and that he could only see Xander in the middle of the room, hunched down over a map.

"Lord Xander," Niles called out softly, making the hulking figure straighten his back and turn around. "Where is Lord Leo?"

"He..." The older brother hesitated, how very unlike him. After a full second of silence, he looked at his sibling's retainers in the eyes and said, "Leo has returned to his chamber, and he will be indisposed for the rest of the day. You are freed from your duty today."

After expressing his thank you, Niles walked away with scepticism. He and Leo might not be the best of friends, but they confided in each other more than mere acquaintances did. If something were troubling his prince, he would tell Niles. That was just the kind of person he was. Sad as it might be, Niles knew that Leo had no one to turn to in the castle, especially when he claimed that he didn't want to be coddled by his siblings.

So, here he was, in front of Leo's bedroom. He didn't think twice before knocking the polished wooden door only to have silence as a response. Understanding that he wouldn't be answered any time soon, he took it upon himself to open the door.

In front of him was just a pile of a blanket, undoubtedly wrapped around the lithe figure of his prince curled in a foetal position. The room was mostly clean, save for the collection of books strewn across the floor as if thrown in a fit of rage. Niles quickly walked in and noticed a tuft of yellow hair on the white pillow just outside the cover.

"Milord?" He whispered as if trying to make sure that Leo wasn't asleep. "You stood me up."

As if on cue, Leo ripped the blanket away from his body with a frown and slightly messy hair, still being kept neat by the black band. "I did  _not_ stand you up."

"You didn't turn up to our evening date, what else was I supposed to think?" Despite the carefree shrug, Niles gave his lord a one-over and confirmed that something was wrong. His eyes were puffy and cheek red like he had been crying. And not to mention how he threw himself onto the bed still clad in the black and gold armour. "I'll help you out of that." He extended his hand, beckoning Leo to take it. There would be time to ask him what had transpired during the war meeting later. For now, he wanted to give his lord a breathing space as he sensed that Leo wouldn't talk about it any time soon. At least he was unscathed, and that was all Niles was concerned about right now.

The blond eyed his retainer's gesture with uncertainty, but he eventually took Niles' hand to help him get on his feet. Neither men said anything as Leo turned around, letting Niles unclasp the straps of his armour and shed them layer by layer until the prince could breathe in relief at the cool wind. He was glad for Niles' lack of questions, even after he sat back down on the edge of the bed. His retainer shuffled around the room as he placed the armour correctly in its stand.

Leo bit his lower lip and took one large breath in while he watched Niles collecting the books scattered on the floor and arranging them into a neat pile on his desk, all done in quiet precision.

"So," He said after placing the last of the fifteen books. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight, milord?"

"...Is that another of your poorly thought-of pick-up line, or is that a gesture of goodwill?" Leo mumbled with a tinge of amusement. Coming from any other individual, Leo would immediately assume it was a mockery meant to express how childish he looked right now. However, he knew his retainer better than that. 

Hearing the chipper tone back in his lord's voice, Niles turned around and smirked, then said with a purr, "It depends which one will get me in trouble."

"Get out of here." The prince let out repressed laughter as he waved the ex-thief away, all done with a subtone of 'I'll see you in the library'.

Niles, hearing the playful tone back in his lord's voice, threw a grin, then walked with the intention of leaving the room. "I'm looking forward to tonight then, milord. I think both of us are going to have plenty of fun." He turned around at the last second to do an over-dramatic bow before closing the door.

In response, Leo could only shake his head. What a company he found in Niles. Not for the first time, he was glad for his decision to spare Niles' life that day.

.

Niles was a light sleeper. He had to be, given his occupation. First, it was a thief, and now it was a retainer to a prince. Both required him to always have his wits about him regardless of time and day.

So, it wasn't a surprise when he immediately noticed the light footsteps outside his door, followed by the quiet creaking noise of the wooden door pushed open. Reflexively, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the dagger concealed under his pillow, all while keeping his eyes closed but ears open.

As the noise drew closer, Niles prepared himself for the strike and was about to take a swing when he heard a soft voice calling out his name. His grip immediately loosened and he perked up in a matter of seconds.

"Milord," He regarded with a half-sleepy smile. "Have you come to check on ol' Niles? Although it  _is_ flattering, it also happens to be in the middle of the night and the walls have ears."

"You..." The blond seemed hesitant, his face red as he fidgeted with the hem of his pyjamas. "You didn't come." He whispered under his breath that it took Niles a second to process whatever it was that Leo said.

"Oh," His eyebrows raised at the realisation of what his liege was referring to. " _Oh,_ " He repeated in genuine surprise. "I didn't think you wanted me to," Niles smirked. "You know, I would've come had you said the word."

"Eurgh, Niles!" Leo scrunched his brows at the provocative response he really should've expected from the one-eyed archer.

With a soft chuckle, Niles scooted deeper into the bed, making space for Leo. Then, he peeled the blanket and tapped on the bed. "Well, there's plenty of space for me to keep you warm if you'd like to indulge in my selfish desires, milord."

"Why must you insist on making everything sound very inappropriate?" The prince scoffed but slipped himself under the blanket nonetheless.

"You would have killed me that day, had I not been like this, admit it. How else do you expect me to act now?" Closing the distance just enough for it to not be too close, Niles whispered, "You should already know what you're getting yourself into the moment you led me out of the dungeon."

"Just—" Leo stammered, then jerked his body to abruptly turn around, stealing most of the blankets in process. "Just sleep!" He said with an exasperated huff.

"Sweet dreams, Lord Leo," Niles replied with a cheeky grin, revelling in how easily he could coax a reaction out of the usually composed Prince of Nohr.

Leo said nothing except pull the blanket closer to his face. It smelled just like Niles, and that alone was reason enough for him to relax. He wasn't sure what it was about the ex-thief that never ceased to bring comfort even during his darkest days, brightening his mood when he thought it was beyond repair, but he hoped to one day find out.

Although the evening with his father might have been full of misery, here, next to Niles, he felt safe.

**18.**

Over the year, Niles and Leo grew inseparable.

Niles was Leo's shadow, always there whenever his lord called out of his name. No matter what mission the King dispatched him to, Niles always followed. Even after the arrival of Odin, nothing could separate the two. Naturally, rumours spread across the castle about the two's shared kinship. Some curious, some nasty. However, no matter what anyone did or what gossip fell into Leo's ears, nothing ever managed to crumble the mutual trust that tied the prince and the ex-thief.

That day, however, Niles decided that perhaps, he wasn't as great of a retainer as Leo made him out to be. Despite having been there by his side, Niles could count the number of times he managed to bail the prince out of sticky situation. Leo was perfectly capable on his own that sometimes it made him wonder if a retainer was necessary at all. Even if Niles was out of the picture completely, he suspected that nothing would be any different.

Like today, for instance. Instead of accomplishing his only duty, he managed to fail fantastically. It wasn't supposed to be a difficult mission. They were only here to investigate an abnormal faceless activity just outside the border of Nohr. Check, clean and report. That was all they had to do. As such, they did not bring anyone with them as they were not expecting any resistance, save for a small skirmish not worth mentioning.

Instead of a group of faceless, they encountered bandits instead. They were not powerful, by all means. However, they have set up their base so fearfully well that they managed to launch a surprise attack even with half of their numbers single-handedly crippled by Leo's Brynhildr and Niles' archery.

If Leo excelled at the grand scheme of things, Niles prided himself on his combat instinct, the ability to sense the most obscure of disturbance in the battlefield. If anyone should notice what was coming, it should be Niles. It should be the thief with acute vision and judgments, not the dark knight who relied heavily on his strategies. Instead, he allowed an arrow to drive straight into his prince's chest, sending him to his knees as pain shot through his entire body. The icing on the cake, the assailant managed to escape.

"Milord!" Niles choked out when he saw blood spilling out of Leo's wound and how his lips trembled ever so slightly like he was trying to mask the obvious pain he was in. "Hold on, I'll get you to the healer!" He exclaimed as he looked around to spot Leo's horse.

"You can't—" Leo took a deep breath, and with a small smile, he said, "You can't ride, Niles."

Cursing his own helplessness, Niles took one of Leo's arms and rounded it around his neck, propping him up as they came to a stand. The blood was still trickling down the prince's armour although blocked by the arrow lodged inside of him. Seeing how the sun had started to set, Niles clicked his tongue. There was no way they would have time to walk back, and he didn't want to risk riding the horse only to fall down and make matter worse either. The road back would be an arduous one if he chose to traverse through it, and with Leo out of commission, they would not be able to make it back in one piece.

Niles dragged himself towards a secluded corner of the forest where he could see a small, inhabited cave. The two of them settled inside to get away from the rain that Niles could tell was about to come pouring down.

Without saying a word, he stripped Leo off his armour and breathed in relief when he noticed that the arrow missed Leo's heart. Though, that didn't do much for Niles' gag response. He was accustomed to the sight of blood, but certainly not on someone he cared about. Leo's white shirt was soaked in red and for a moment, Niles was overwhelmed with a gnawing sense of failure.

"We—" He took a deep breath. "We can't leave this arrow overnight. Milord, will you be able to bear the pain?"

He had experience treating a knife wound before, as he would occasionally find himself in a situation where he had to make do with whatever he had on hand to ensure his prolonged survival. Professional treatment was something far-fetched, too expensive for him to afford, so he had to improvise.

However, after what happened just a few minutes ago, he couldn't find it in him to further see a contorted expression on his prince. In the middle of his dilemma, he suddenly felt a warm hand atop his, and he found his breathing slowly becoming steadier.

"I trust you, Niles." Leo sighed weakly as he slumped against the wall, trying his best to not wince at the sight of his own bloodied self.

He didn't deserve it. Why did Leo have so much faith in him? What had he done this past year that deemed him worthy enough of a prince's unconditional confidence on him? Tried as he might, he couldn't understand it. Leo was a level-headed, intelligent man, and any one of the sorts would never have made a thief their personal bodyguard. What did Leo, the Prince of Nohr, saw in him? He was only one man. He was nothing. Yet, Leo saved him, he gave him meaning to his pathetic excuse of a life, and for once in a long while, he felt alive.

Seeing the figure of his prince in front of him, Niles took a deep breath. This was a thought for later. For now, he had to focus on saving his prince. He might have failed once, but god forbid himfailing a second time.

.

Leo wasn't entirely sure when he fell asleep, but the next thing he realised, it was already morning. The sunlight streamed from the cave's entrance, accompanied by the pitter patter of rain leftover from yesterday's storm.

The prince looked down to see his naked stomach and a blue cloth soaked with dried blood wrapped around his chest and shoulder. It was when it clicked to him that he must have passed out sometime during Niles' effort to remove the arrow and stop the bleeding. Looked like it went without a hitch, seeing how he was, well, alive.

With a small sigh, Leo closed his eyes again and pressed his body closer to the warmth next to him. Just five more minutes.

"You are awake, Lord Leo."

It didn't take long for the mage to realise that he had his head nestled comfortably in his retainer's chest and that the blue cloth on his body was none other than Niles' cloak. Flustered, Leo quickly jerked his body forward only to feel a stinging pain on his chest.

"Don't move too abruptly else you kickstart the bleeding again," He sat up, holding his hands firmly on Leo's shoulders as he eased the man to his feet. "Shall we head back, milord?"

Leo noticed the shiver in Niles' fingers but chose not to comment on it. His head was still spinning and he could hardly think straight. He must have lost a fair amount of blood yesterday. The two made their way towards Leo's horse and walked towards the castle slowly. The prince atop the horse while Niles walked next to him.

"Thank you," Leo muttered as he wrapped his fingers around the reins of his horse. "I didn't know you have skills in this department."

"Courtesy of poverty," Niles replied weakly with a burst of hesitant laughter that made Leo raise an eyebrow. "I am undeserving of your gratitude, milord." He then said.

"You saved my life, Niles."

"After you were almost killed due to my incompetence. My failure is not something to be thanked," He spat bitterly, eyes locked to the ground and hands curling into balls. If only he was stronger, more aware and more careful, this could be prevented. "I don't deserve to be your retainer, milord."

"You did what you could. You should not be too harsh on yourself," Continued the younger male after feeling the frustration in Niles' tone. It was something that truly couldn't be helped. Regardless of how capable someone was, there was bound to be something that was beyond them. "Relax, Niles. I am still alive."

"But you could've died!"

There was a long silence. Niles never once raised his voice like that, and it seemed that the archer thought so too as he quickly cleared his throat and continued in a softer voice. "I have failed in my duty. You may punish me as you deem fit."

Niles steeled his heart. He was all but prepared to hear Leo's decision to dismiss him from his duty. A prince had no need for someone who could not accomplish what they were for. Retainers should lay their lives for the one they serve. Niles might go as far as considering Leo his friend, but for his lord to be injured while he was not, meant that he had grown soft, and that was not a quality that made a great retainer.

However, instead of a firm ultimatum, he heard a low chuckle from next to him. It was a melodic voice he had grown to love with all his heart. It was then followed with a peal of loud laughter, a lovely chime that brought warmth to his cheeks. When he turned his head, he was greeted with the sight of Leo brushing his index finger under his eyes to wipe the tears that had started to pool. It was a sight to behold and treasure, one that Niles would swear to burn in his mind. Leo was not the cold, unfeeling prince that Niles made him out to be. He was warm, full of life that contrasted the castle's bleak atmosphere. Despite that, the sight of the dark prince letting loose was not something he saw often.

He had never once thought that he would ever fall in love, but what was this feeling if not exactly that? Leo, a man so perfect, so kind behind his cold eyes, so dominant despite his lithe figure, so amiable although his sharp tongue begged otherwise. There were so many layers behind this one man, mysteries upon mysteries were stacked in unorganised layers that Niles would love to peel one by one. However, his hands were covered in mud, and to touch Leo meant to taint perfection with his filth.

"Apologies," Leo giggled. "This is exceedingly rude of me."

Niles wanted to say,  _no, please continue_ , but his throat was dry. He did not want this moment to stop.

"I can scarcely believe that even when embittered, you still sound as provocative as ever."

Suddenly realising what he had said, he couldn't resist a smile either. He let out a chuckle, one that seemed to take some weight off his shoulders. "Ah, milord. To hear that you noticed my ulterior motive makes me ecstatic indeed."

The two exchanged laughter for a while longer, suddenly forgetting what it was that they were discussing until Leo clutched his chest. Just as Niles was about to ask if he was all right, Leo lifted a hand.

"I am fine, Niles," He smiled. "However, if you insist on being  _punished_ , then I shall."

Leo, it appeared, was also a master of threat. He left enough period of silence for Niles to swallow thickly, but not long enough for him to truly dread what awaited him.

"You are to stay by my side to ensure that there will be no repetition of yesterday," Leo stated calmly. "That is your punishment, and I will not take no as an answer."

Niles could not believe what he was hearing. Contrary to punishment, that was a reward that he would never dare to ask for. Before Leo, he was nothing. If his prince chose to cast him away, he would once again return to nothing. He would go as far as to say that Leo was his only reason to live, the only reason why he thought the world was worth walking upon for another day. To pledge his life solely to protecting this man was an honour. Although he was certain that the sympathy was not returned, he could at least tell himself that Leo cared enough about him to want to keep him around.

With a voice as earnest as he could manage, Niles said, "My body, my life and my soul belongs to you, Lord Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

**26.**

"Niles?"

Without even having to put the book that was blocking the view to his liege's desk down, Niles lowered his head in resignation. There it was. The voice. That damned voice. It was one that Leo employed whenever he found a new, interesting spell to play with. Although most of the time they were merely curious, harmless ones that would serve no real purpose during combat, it  _sucked_ to be the receiving end of an untested spell.

Of course, he knew that Leo would never harm him and that the magic he wished to test on Niles was always truly and thoroughly researched as to reveal any side effect it might have on a living being. Hell, he trusted Leo and his aptitude for magic, above all concern. However, it didn't mean that he could completely feel at ease.

"What kind of spell is it this time, milord?" Niles sighed.

At that, he could see his lord's expression brightening. "It's contained fire magic. It is meant to warm from within during biting winter. I thought this would be useful in case we ever visit the Ice Tribe of sorts, not to mention how cold it gets beyond these walls on winter."

"The last time you tried performing a 'contained' spell, you nearly blew my clothes off!" The thief chuckled at the memory. It was supposed to dry off his soaked clothes, but it seemed that Leo was far too powerful and had used too much strength.

"Well, now I know how much magic I should hold back, I promise to not set you aflame." Leo retorted defensively with a small pout.

"Ah, do I need to remind you of that time you tried scorching some fish with the claim that it would cook it within seconds without any utensils, you pretty much burnt it?"

"Okay, that is  _unfair_ and unrelated. It did not injure you in any shape or form so I do not see why the fuss. Besides, I mastered it on my second attempt."

"Third," The other male corrected. "Because when you tried again after your first failed attempt, you almost burned my clothes off," Niles shook his head. "What is it with you and wanting to rid me of my clothing articles, milord? If you wish to see me in nude, you need only ask."

Scandalised, Leo immediately became flustered, and he had to clear his throat to regain his composure. "I assure you, that is not my intention."

"Sure, Lord goody-two-shoes," Niles cooed in a manner similar to Camilla yet different at the same time. "If you ever want me to strip, this offer will be here as long as I draw breath."

"I do  _not_ want anyone to strip!" Leo got to his feet so quickly that his chair was knocked to the ground. His cheeks burned with shame. He should be angry at Niles' insolence, but why was it that he couldn't bring himself to feel even the slightest bit of fury? If anything, he felt his stomach becoming aflutter.

Niles so badly wanted to express how hot Leo looked like, all commanding with a stern voice like that. If only he wasn't red to the tip of his ears, Niles would definitely grow stiff.  _Ah, I really should stop,_ the thief thought to himself. It was unwise to act on his unspoken affection towards his lord. Despite knowing that it was a love that would,  _should_ , never be reciprocated, Niles couldn't help himself from blindly following his impulse.

The reason why he was so bold at his approach was that he knew that the lingering gaze that Leo shot his way whenever he thought his retainer wasn't watching, wasn't entirely innocent. Leo was a grown man and it was a natural thing to be curious. His hormone must have been at its peak as Niles never saw Leo being involved in any sexual activities, save for the lewd fictions that he hid under his pillow. Had it been anyone else, they would never hear the end of it. However, this was Leo, and there were some lines he knew he shouldn't cross.

If Leo wasn't a prince, or rather, if Niles was born a nobility, even a minor one, he would have acted on his desires. Alas, he didn't have the liberty to choose his origin. What a shame. The one time he fell in love, it must be on someone he would never have a chance with. He knew he was a bit of a masochist, but this was on a whole another level.

Niles watched as Leo curled his small nose into a pout. He would never have imagined that someone so renowned for his intelligence and cold-heartedness was only a kid at heart. It was flattering, really. Because Niles understood that Leo would sooner die than let anyone find out about this secret of his. However, here he was, laying his emotions bare, displaying vulnerability and neediness that none knew Leo possessed.

In short, how could he  _ever_ deny his lord of anything?

"All right," Niles sighed, setting the book down next to him. "I accept."

"Truly?" Leo's eyes glimmered with relief. "Then let's head to the courtyard!"

With a sigh, Niles followed his liege outside the library. This was going to be a long day.

**30.**

Leo wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but he came to rely on Niles above anyone else. Of course, there was Odin too who proved to be surprisingly reliable and awfully endearing with his sunny attitude, but it was Niles whom he held dear. It had been approximately two years and a half since he took him as a retainer, and not once had he ever disappointed Leo.

More than a royal retainer, Niles was a friend—a good one. He wasn't a noble, he spoke whatever was in his mind without any concern of the feelings of others. With Niles, Leo didn't have to keep up the farce of proprietary like he had to, to some extent, around his family. With Niles, Leo felt like he was just a man, a son of an average family.

However, at the same time, he knew that friends definitely didn't cuddle with each other when it got a bit too cold, when the night was a little too dark, when the moon and stars refused to show as the dark cloud blanketed them. Friends didn't lay on the grass under the black sky, hand in hand, then wished that time would stop when a shooting star fell, all because he felt loved. Friends definitely wouldn't look at the other like they placed the sun in the morning canvas and wished that there was something more he could do to express his gratitude.

Those feelings were far too personal and intimate. Leo might not have any experience in the field of romance, never felt the budding petals of infatuation when he was little, but he wasn't so daft as to not realise that he harboured romantic interest towards his retainer.

There was nothing he could do. Niles was not interested in a spoiled and entitled royal like him. Although they shared skinship often, Niles never once acted on his own volition. It had always been Leo. Undoubtedly, Niles only humoured him out of obligation and it left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

With a small huff, Leo opened the door into his retainer's room with the intention to have a chat about their coming mission. This whole mess with Corrin was starting to gnaw on him.

"Niles—" The prince stopped short on his track when he saw the nude sight of the man he was searching for. His ebony skin glistened under the sun that streamed through the open window. He had his back facing the mage, putting his wonderful, muscular rear on display.

"Oh, milord," He turned around and smiled, eye half-lidded. "See something you like?" He teased as he grabbed his underwear from the bed.

Unable to tear his sight away from the generous view in front of him, Leo followed Niles' movement and felt his throat running dry. On the bed, lied his other retainer. Unlike Niles, his lower half was clothed with shorts as he sprawled face down, lightly snoring.

"Wake up," Niles placed a hand on Odin's bare shoulder and shook him until the man stirred. "Go get dressed. We're scandalising poor Lord Leo."

"I..." Leo practically croaked. Did they do what he thought they did? Was Niles involved with Odin, somehow?

Niles noticed how pale his lord's face turned, followed by the shroud of bitterness reflected in those dark eyes. Then, he looked back down at Odin who rolled on the bed with a groan before sitting down and yawning. He glanced at Leo again and connected the dots. Some explanations were certainly in order.

"I'll see you two in the library. We have much to discuss." The blond quickly stammered before he walked away and closed the door.

.

The night in Nohr had always been a gloomy, cold one and today was no exception. It was strange considering how warm it was in the morning.

Leo busied himself with the book in his hands, flicking through under the dim lighting near the window. They were at war, yet it was eerily calm. Tomorrow they would start moving, but today was reserved to prepare so their journey would be one without a hitch.

"You are still awake, milord?" Came a soft voice from the door, so sudden that it startled Leo.

"How long have you been standing there?" Leo muttered, feigning disinterest as he gazed at the sky, at the stars that Niles loved.

"Long enough to drink in your wondrous sight, Prince Leo," Niles purred, arms crossed while he sauntered towards the mage and leaned against the wall next to him. "Shall we go to the courtyard?" The thief smiled and extended his hand towards Leo after marvelling at the unobstructed view of the night sky. It was a rare occurrence in Nohr, hence they always made it a habit to lie in the grass to stargaze whenever an opportunity presented itself.

It took Leo a few seconds of hesitation before he gingerly nodded and took Niles' hand. The two travelled down the corridor with light footsteps as if they were two teenagers breaking the curfew. They walked past a few guards on patrol and offered a quiet nod as they exited the shelter of the castle into the courtyard where Leo immediately regretted not wearing something warmer.

As if reading Leo's thought, Niles draped his cape around his liege and sat on their usual spot. The thief's touch was hot, it seared Leo's skin, leaving marks that would not fade away for a long while.

They remained there in silence as Leo snuggled closer into Niles who welcomed the prince into his embrace.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," Nies started and immediately felt Leo's shoulder tensing under him. "There is nothing going on between Odin and I."

"Even if there is, it is none of my business. You are free to court whomever you like." Replied Leo a little too defensively that it came out snappy.

Niles nodded softly before he tapped the sulking prince on the head. Yes, he was jealous, that much Niles could see. It was a flattering reaction, to know that his feelings might  _just_ be reciprocated, after all, despite the unspoken tension between them where neither party was brave enough to act on their own desire.

"He must have returned from his mission exhausted and crashed without knowing that his room had been relocated," Niles continued anyway. "And it was a hot late night, hence the lack of clothes. We didn't do anything worth mentioning," Leo shifted underneath Niles, making the man wrap the cape tighter around his lord in response. "I don't sleep with just anyone, Lord Leo."

Next to him, Leo made a sound that was something along the line of 'I don't really care' and Niles found himself chuckling. Perhaps one day they would be able to be honest with each other without expectations weighing them down, but for now, Niles was content to spend any second he could with the man who gave his life meaning.

"Have you ever thought of running away, milord?" The retainer muttered softly as if fearing ears.

There was a pregnant silence that Niles thought his question was going to be unanswered, but before he could say something else, Leo sighed. "A few times, but that is an irresponsible thing to do in the middle of a war."

"What about when the war ends? When Lord Xander is king? When you have no one asking you for an heir?"

Another round of silence as if Leo was giving it a lot of thoughts ensued. "We shall cross that bridge when the time comes."

With a soft smile, Niles pressed his hand tighter on Leo's shoulder. Both of them looked at the night sky, stars twinkling and moon high. "And so we shall."

**34.**

Niles awoke to a dimly lit room. He forced his eyes shut before completely opening them. What happened?

He looked around and noticed that he was in an infirmary with Leo nodding off on the chair next to him. He had his arms crossed and hair strands poking out that made Niles itch to tap them neat. He shuffled on the bed to sit, then inspected himself. Ah, right. He fell unconscious in the middle of a battle. Seeing that he was here must mean that they successfully fended off the invaders.

Stretching lightly, he didn't feel anything different with his body. It must not have been anything serious, he assumed.

Reaching out to tuck Leo's hair behind his ear, Niles smiled, then almost jumped when the prince stirred. His eyes were half-lidded as he lifted his head to see Niles, then those brown orbs glimmered. A second later, Leo curled his nose.

"What were you thinking, charging into the enemy mages like that? It's a miracle you didn't die."

"Truth be told, I'm no less surprised, milord," Niles threw a grin. "They had their eyes fixed on Effie and we all know that although she is an impenetrable fortress, she doesn't fare well against magic. Besides, I had Odin with me." He said, not mentioning the part where it was probably thanks to the dark mage that he was still alive.

"You could have asked for help. You didn't have to charge in so recklessly like that."

"We were separated from the group, and if we didn't take the initiative, we would've all died. Effie, Odin and I aren't exactly that mobile," He shrugged but flinched when he saw a slight sparkle in Leo's eyes like he was holding back tears. "Milord?"

"Don't do that again." He simply said.

"You know I can't promise you that," Niles laughed. "You may punish me all you like for disobeying your command."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Niles. You could have died," Leo cut off abruptly and too sharply. "You said your life belongs to me."

"And it's a fact that still remains true, milord."

"Then don't you  _dare_ die before me," Leo croaked, his voice slightly broken that it caused Niles great heartache. "Or I will kill you."

"I..." The thief sighed with a chuckle. "I apologise. I will try my best to not compromise my life like that again."

"Good," The shorter male closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he tilted his head to face Niles again, it seemed that all semblance of grief was lost. "You handled yourself well out there. I could scarcely believe that you are an archer and not a mage. You soaked all of their spells like it was nothing."

"Thanks to your efforts." Niles threw Leo the sweetest smile he could muster.

It took the younger male a while to catch up, then he immediately reddened. "My magic was  _not_ meant to harm you!" He defended himself, thinking back to the number of times he had cast experimental spells on his retainer. Truly, nothing severe had arisen from them due to his cautious nature. After all, he would never wish harm upon this beloved thief of his.

"Regardless, know that I am indebted to you and I will do absolutely  _anything_  to pay you back in full." With his cheek resting on his hand, Niles purred

Leo cleared his throat, a gesture that screamed 'I will take the offer if you force my hands' to Niles. "Well, it's good to know that you are well enough to spout indecencies," He then settled into a more relaxed pose on the chair. "However, it is I who should be grateful for your assistance. Had you not bought us enough time, our frontline would be crippled for sure."

"What's this? The great tactician is expressing his gratitude to a thief like me?" Niles feigned a dramatic gasp.

"Y-you don't have to be so condescending!" The mage growled at the teasing but quickly regained his composure. "Well, as a token of my gratitude, if you perchance have any wish that you would like fulfilled, say it now."

Niles had nothing. The one thing that would unfailingly instil happiness in his life was to serve Leo until his body falter. In that dungeon, Leo saved more than his life, but his heart and his faith in humanity. How could he ever ask for more when nothing he could offer would compare to even a fraction of what Leo already gave him? If only there was a way to express his feelings without it coming out as sappy, Niles would take it.

"Perhaps a kiss for the ol' Niles would be the most welcome." He chuckled, lightly teasing Leo, wanting to see what kind of reaction he could coax out of the poor prince this time.

"A kiss?" Leo's confusion was apparent, but there was no trace of disgust in his voice. Leo watched Niles closely. His arms were crossed and eyes closed like he was about to jump out and say that he was only kidding, which was totally in the realm of possibility. It wouldn't be the first time that he asked that from him, except all those times he had immediately laughed it off instead of allowing moments of silence to stretch.

"Did I get you, Lord Le—"

Niles' interruption died in his throat when he felt a brush of softness against his lips. It felt like he was trapped in a slow-mo that moved far too quickly, especially when his brain seemed to struggle to process what was happening. His one eye was wide open to see the breathtaking view of Leo so close to him, his breath suffocating Niles in the sweetest, most intoxicating way possible.

Leo pulled away a few seconds later, his cheeks burning up. Refusing to look at Niles in the eye, he turned heel and ran towards the door.

"Greetings, my fellow ally of darkness!" Came a loud voice along with the equally rough sound of a door being slammed open. "'Tis lovely indeed to witness this miraculous recovery—ow!" Odin gasped when Leo abruptly bumped into him, then walked out of the door without so much as a word. "What is the matter with our lord? What kind of vile beast dare to cloud his eyes with shame and humiliation? Could it be!" He pointed at Niles accusingly. "Was it you, my friend?"

Niles, however, wasn't listening. He had his mouth open as he stared at the empty space next to him where his prince had stood before he ran off in a fit of embarrassment. Oh, how would he be able to face Leo after this?

.

To answer Niles' previous question,  _very_ easily. The moment he felt well enough to step into the mess hall, he bumped into Leo.

"Oho, Lord Leo," The taller male smiled in an attempt to dispose of the dense atmosphere surrounding them. "Fancy seeing you here." It surprised even him to hear how casual he sounded despite still feeling bewildered at the memory of Leo's soft lips. It was still surreal, yet couldn't deny his desire to taste his prince once more, but he decided to let those thoughts linger in his throat instead of his tongue.

Leo's eyes remained on the ground, his fists curled into tight balls that turned his knuckles white. Saying nothing, all he wanted to do was to slam into Niles, who was blocking the way, so he could escape and curl in his bed, free to regret what shameless act he did back in the tent. However, it seemed that he wasn't physically strong enough to do that. Instead, he rebounded off Niles' muscular chest, which only served to steam his face even more.

The thief placed both of his hands on Leo's shoulder. "Now, now, milord. No need to flee like that," The smile that should be familiar to Leo, now only seemed to be there to mock him. When Leo opened his mouth to speak, Niles leaned into his ear and whispered, "If you would like to... experiment, consider me a willing subject."

Was it unwise? Yes. Did Niles regret it? No. Not in the slightest.

Okay, maybe a little.

Seeing how there was no reaction from Leo, Niles almost sighed in relief. He hadn't overstepped his boundary, it seemed. If anything, Leo looked... interested? Well, if that shade of deep red that crawled to his ears and most likely the back of his neck, as well as how he bit his lower lip, was something to go by.  But of course he was interested. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have granted his injured retainer's selfish desire.

Niles swallowed thickly. The best and most responsible thing to do here was to step away and pretended like he hadn't just invited Leo, his prince, to bed with him. However, he found Leo's expression to be utterly irresistible, so humiliated with keen interest. So, he exhaled softly and tightened his grip on the mage's shoulders.

"So, shall I see you at your chamber tonight?"

Instead of answering, Leo scuttled away like a cat got his tongue. Niles took it as a yes.

**36.**

It was the rough, calloused finger that dragged along a patch of smooth, unblemished skin that never failed to coax some sort of reaction. Although it was nothing new, Niles still found it endearing and almost flattering that he could plaster such blissful expression in the usually uptight Prince of Nohr. Outside this bedroom, he was the proud, calm and composed Dark Knight, but under his touch, he was only a man with worldly desire who thirsted for pleasure just as much as Niles did.

There was something kinky about this strange relationship of theirs. No, it wasn't how they loved risky sex or anything they did in the bed. It was the fact that they were clearly two different individuals who belonged to vastly disparate worlds: one being a former thief and the other a prince. Niles felt like he was a black ink over a snow-white canvas, tarnishing and blemishing perfection. It was wrong, so dirty but it felt so right that neither of them ever once stop to think about it. And despite his lord's protests over Niles' tendencies to refer to him as "milord" in private, he knew that both of them found it hot. Well, one certainly more than the other.

It was how sweet "milord" sounded when Leo wrapped his soft lips around Niles although it should be the other way. A lord should not be pleasing someone like him, but how could Niles ever object to it? Not when those lips that briefed the soldiers about their battle plan were being used for something that no one would dare to think of.

The soft mewl that escaped from Leo's throat woke Niles up from his daydream. Next to him was the nude back of his master who was lying face-down with a content expression. His breathing was still jagged and cheeks tinted with streaks of red. He didn't realise how long he had been rubbing Leo's soft skin, but the next thing he did was to lean his body to pepper kisses over the unmarked parts of the prince's back.

Leo sighed in satisfaction at the gesture of affection. Turning his head buried in his crossed arms to face his retainer, he smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Niles blinked, but the confusion quickly settled when he remembered just how perceptive his prince was. Nothing would ever go past his watchful eyes. "Hmm, just remembering."

Leo cocked one of his eyebrows, wanting Niles to elaborate.

"Remembering a beef stew I ate." Niles grinned

"Was it delicious?" Leo smirked knowingly. He never thought that this thief he chose not to execute had a sentimental side, so it always came as a surprise when he willingly exposed his vulnerable side like that.

"Not as tasty as this," Just as Niles leaned down to capture his prince's lips in a searing kiss, they heard the bedroom door being slammed open.

"My liege!" Came a boisterous voice that Niles didn't want to hear. Especially not now. "The query you posed yesterday had been gnawing on me, and I affirmed that sleepless nights would be all that pulled me into its embrace if I refuse to pay it a mind! Therefore here I am, standing in the wake of the day—" Odin stopped short in his track as soon as he saw the unmistakable annoyed expression on Niles' face. "Or I can just tell you later." He laughed awkwardly before turning his heels.

Leo grunted under his breath while turning around; blanket pulled along with his motion to cover his chest. "Out with it, Odin. What could be so important that you neglected to knock?"

"I apologise for my blunder, my lord! It is but an error that you will not witness your humble retainer compose any more." The blond bowed.

Niles' attention was anywhere but Odin. He glanced at his nails while Leo, sour mood radiating, glared at his louder retainer. "Is this regarding the class change I offered yesterday? You only have two choices, Odin. Horse or staff. Take your pick."

"My heart is that of an eternal wanderer, out to seek the secrets that this very soil we are standing on offer—"

"One word, Odin. Horse or staff?" Leo prompted once more, impatience vivid in his tone almost as bright as the redness that swelled in his cheeks. 

If Niles didn't know his partner any better, he would've missed the look of hesitation. Ah, who was he kidding? Odin wore his emotion on his sleeves. Only idiots wouldn't be able to tell his expressions apart. "Pegasus, my lord."

Silence.

It was one that was broken only by the sound of Leo scratching his head in confusion and Niles' loud snort. "What?" He blurted out unceremoniously, very unlike his usual self. "You are  _terrified_ of heights!"

"Call it a character development of sort," Odin pumped his fists dramatically. "Odin dark, a retainer who had pledged his allegiance to the galaxy's most transcendent Dark Knight, Prince Leo of the prosperous kingdom of Nohr. If one-half of your retainers is gifted with the faculty of light-footedness, allow me to be your eyes so I may scout where you are not able to, for I will not tolerate any harm to befall you, my lord! With my magic from a higher place shall I banish those ill-bred—"

Leo rose his hand as a gesture for Odin to stop, one that he half-heartedly followed. Next to the prince, Niles yawned although he still failed to hide his amusement at his friend's abrupt decision to become a pegasus rider, of all things. He must have been hanging around those Hoshidans one too many times.

"Riding a pegasus requires a certain amount of..." Leo inhaled softly. "...finesse." Of course, male pegasus rider wasn't unheard of, but it might as well be in Nohr, especially with the number of wyverns they had reigning the sky.

"Ah, what is a hero without perseverance? This is but a hurdle in this chapter of my life! Given the opportunity and resources, I shall try my utmost to not disappoint you."

There it was. The exasperated groan that was only signature to Leo, the dragged unprincely 'eeurgh' that always brought a smile to Niles' lips. "I will ask my sister to assist you. As for you, Niles..." His eyes crawled to the smirking archer next to him, too smug for his own good. Well, he supposed it was rightly earned after what feat he accomplished last night.

"I have already decided, milord," He stated with a wink. "I do have a particular preference towards... riding."

Leo rolled his eyes so far back he feared that he might be permanently blind.

**40.**

Even after all this time serving the royal family, Niles still felt awkward around everyone except Princess Elise and Prince Leo. Corrin was there, he supposed, but she didn't count. Things were  _especially_ unsettling for him after getting into an unthinkable arrangement with his lord during a war, of all time. Well, it wasn't like their relationship was official despite it being a public knowledge in the astral plane, but that still didn't mean Xander didn't know about it.

Both Leo and Niles had not said anything, resulting in some restlessness when the moon was high and the night quiet. Nothing had changed between them. During the day, it was business as usual, but behind closed doors when it was dark, they were two needy humans who hungered for each other. More often than not, Niles would wake up with Leo snuggled up next to him, breathing light, chest heaving softly as if every single one of his dream was a pleasant one. And god, he hoped it was because Leo almost completely erased the nightmares of his childhood.

It had been over three years since they met. If someone had said those years ago that he would end up with a member of the royal family in his arms, he would have laughed at them. Niles resented the royalty. He was certain that nothing would change his mind. How wrong he was.

Sitting on the opposite side of him was Crown Prince Xander in one of those rare moments where his retainers were nowhere to be seen. Next to him was Princess Camilla whom, upon glancing at her, got up with her plate. Niles internally groaned at the realisation that it was just going to be him and this uptight prince for a few minutes. Camilla, at least, could be teased and joked around with (Niles' idea of a conversation, really), but Xander?

Munching his food, he could feel Xander's intense eyes resting on his and Niles almost lost his appetite, then considered moving somewhere more private. Unlike Camilla, Xander had yet to question the nature of his and Leo's relationship, and if there was a good time for it, this was it.

"Niles," The prince started and the addressed male resisted the urge to exhale and walk off. "You are aware that Leo has... obligations, do you not?"

Biting back any semblance of snarky rebuttal, Niles decided to nod. "What obligations are you referring to, milord?"

"This is not easy time we live in. There is no saying what tomorrow will bring, when the enemy will catch us off guard."

Niles closed his eyes after reading the underlying message that Xander subtly lodged in there. He was referring to Leo's royal obligation in the unlikely event of his brother's death. Coronation, a bunch of paperwork and politics, and of course, the need for an heir. They never once talked about it because Xander was close to immortal in their eyes, and even now, Niles felt no need to worry. Peri and Laslow were more than capable as retainers, and Xander himself, well, he was  _Xander_.

However, it didn't mean he never gave it a thought. It was a notion that was enough for him to avert his eyes to something else. The chance was so thin, yet it didn't stop nausea from rising in his stomach. If this war would result in a catastrophic outcome such as losing their crown prince, that meant that Leo would need to rise in his stead. The thought of Leo leaving him behind was more than enough to destroy any appetite he had left.

"I understand, Lord Xander," Niles muttered as he stood up. "Excuse me." He then left, not wanting to hear any more utterance of this princely responsibilities.

.

Leo just stepped out of his shower with a towel around his neck, hair still damp as he ran through his wet locks with his fingers when the door to his room was hastily opened, resulting in a jolt of shoulders. Although he was expecting a guest, it wasn't until later in the night when everyone was fast asleep.

"Niles?" He blinked, but any other query quickly died in his throat when he felt his retainer's lips slamming into his. Although surprised, he did nothing to pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss and allowed Niles to push him back until his legs hit the edge of the bed, resulting in the two men falling on it. "What..." He started, but couldn't finish, thanks to Niles' teeth grazing on his neck and fingers slipping under his robe.

Leo didn't complain. Instead, he relished the way Niles worshipped his body, trailing desperate kisses and touches all over him like this was his last chance to do so. He silently wondered what could possibly coax such reaction from the usually patient Niles, but he decided to come back to that question when he didn't have Niles' lips undoing the last piece of fabric that separated his growing erection from Niles' adept tongue.

With his fingers inside his retainer's platinum curls, he let his lips part to make way for soft moans that only grew louder as Niles worked Leo to absolute ecstasy. Fireworks burst inside the blond's closed eyelids only for them to disappear as the wetness around him became absent.

"Niles..." Leo wanted to say something about how unlike him this was, to be so hasty and impatient, but his words evaporated when Niles straddled Leo.

"Hush," The man muttered, his healthy eye darkened with an emotion that Leo couldn't quite grasp. "Just relax, milord." He said with one of his hand roughly twisting Leo's nipple, and the other rummaging his own pocket to retrieve a small bottle of oil. Had Niles always carried that around? Whatever the answer was, Leo was a little too preoccupied to give it more than a split second of headspace.

There was something amiss. No, he wasn't saying that Niles was servicing him poorly, by all means, especially not when he felt his cock being clenched around the ring of muscles. The tightness was something he was accustomed to, yet not something he would ever grow tired of.

Niles, his loyal retainer who devoted his entire soul to him, never once question his decision, always executed his tasks to perfection. Without him, Leo feared that he would lose his footing on the world. Niles kept him grounded, kept him sane, safe, loved, all when everything the world wanted to do was destroy him from the inside. With Niles, he felt like his cruel childhood was merely a distant dream, something not worth pondering over. With Niles, his bruises healed, his wounds closed until they were nothing but scars that would be long forgotten as they remained under his heavy armour.

It was the reason why Leo refused to talk about this physical bond they developed because he feared that Niles was only here out of obligation or to satisfy his own libido. Leo wasn't sure which was worse.

Niles, on the other hand, could feel his heart slowly breaking. He loved his prince and would consider it an honour to even kiss the ground he stood on. However, the line between a retainer and a lover was so thickly engraved, unmoving, undeniable. The talk with Xander just a few minutes ago opened the eye that he tried to close for so long. He wasn't worthy of Leo. Leo deserved someone better, more than a filthy street stray who had no purpose in life before he was taken in. However, he found that he was unable to step back even if it was something any sane person would do. He didn't want to hurt Leo even if it was for his prince's own good in the future. Because more than a master, Leo was his friend, Leo was someone who loved him back.

That was what hurt him the most.

Stepping back would mean crushing his lord's heart. And wasn't it Niles' duty to ensure the well-being of his prince? However, how could he tell Leo to squander his feelings when his life wasn't Niles' to dictate? The thought plagued Niles' head even when he felt Leo snuggling close to him under the blanket, feeling his smooth leg draping over his lap and hearing the soft breathing that never ceased to warm him.

They had to talk about this, but his heart begged him not to. He was terrified that he would break down when Leo confessed his feelings and that any semblance of his determination would be shattered just like that.

Even thinking about Leo in the arms of someone else was enough to sting his eyes. He didn't want to be left alone. Not again. Especially not when he finally was starting to believe that someone cared about him enough to not want to abandon him. He had enough of the feeling of neglect. He feared that if that happened one more time, he would never be able to restore his faith in the definition of 'forever'.

Numbing himself, Niles closed his eye.

.

Leo wasn't sure what time it was, but it was most likely still in the middle of the night. He awoke to the soft grunts next to him accompanied by a tremble. Peeling back from the warmth of Niles' body, he curiously observed the man.

There was sweat trickling down his forehead. His eye was clenched so tightly as if something was causing him great pain. However, what made him freeze was the presence of tears on the corner of his eye.

"Niles, Niles," Leo dared himself to shake the man in an attempt to wake him. "Niles, wake up!" He shook him harder when his first attempt was a futile one.

The thief snapped his eye open and immediately assumed a sitting position. His breathing was ragged and heavy and lips quivering. It took him a few moments to gather himself and to realise that he was crying and another second to feel Leo's arms around him.

"You're okay, Niles. I got you." He whispered, so soft that Niles would have missed it had the night not been so silent.

 _I got you._ The voice rang in Niles' head so loudly that it was almost deafening. It was only a nightmare. Leo's got him.  _Leo's_  got him. Engraving that deep in his mind, he clenched his fingers around his lord's arm tightly as a reassurance that was, indeed, okay. However, he found that he was unable to do that. Instead of a firm grip, he could only manage a pathetic shake that slipped because of the sweat on his fingers.

"Talk to me." Leo pulled back slightly to look at Niles in the eyes. Seeing the fear in that beautiful azure eye, he sighed and pecked his retainer on the lips, feeling the dryness and the light quiver that soon relaxed.

A pause lingered in the air that made Leo thought that Niles wasn't comfortable in speaking his mind. Just before he could ease the man back to bed, he felt himself being pulled into Niles' chest. It was a tight grip. Too tight. It was as if Niles thought Leo would disappear the moment he let his hands slack.

"Please don't ever discard me, Lord Leo." He whispered weakly, shakily.

Niles had always been his stone, he kept him strong despite the cruelty his father treated him with. Niles was always there to comfort him, to tell him that he would always keep Leo safe. To see that mask crumbling, leaving only a vulnerable man, was heartbreaking.

Digging his fingers into Niles' muscular back, Leo rested his head on the curve of his retainer's neck. "Never, Niles," He said, voice about to break. "Never."

**42.**

Niles hated stripping out of his usual attire. It was something he had worn for years, so accustomed with and comfortable in. Alas, he couldn't refuse his lord's fair request. It was, after all, a very special day that required more of him than a "crudely slapped together battle costume", to quote. Niles wanted to take offence, but he couldn't. Especially not when the man in the topic was currently busy brushing his hair before tying it back with a band that he most likely borrowed from Elise.

Well, regardless of who decided to primp him up, he didn't really want to see how he looked in the mirror. Probably like an overdressed mutt too uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Now you look... presentable." Leo idly eyed his retainer even though his heart was pounding. Niles looked  _too_ presentable that he wanted to immediately strip him naked and take him right there. Alas, that would unbecoming of him, and he was glad for his decision  _not_ to ravish Niles, as a second later, Odin opened the door that Leo didn't realise he left open.

"Greetings, milord and my fellow ally of darkness!" A dramatic gasp escaped from the man's lips as he stroke a pose. "What is this miraculous transformation that my intent eyes have witnessed?! Could this be your legendary final form meant to seduce the ignorant into your arms?!"

"See? I look weird." Niles flatly said, blatantly ignoring Odin who was still monologuing in the background.

"Not at all," Leo said, fixing Niles' collar. A second later, he raised his eyebrows. "Could it be... you are questioning my judgement, Niles?"

Hearing that, the accused could only whip his head towards his prince who was feigning a pout. "Teasing me already, milord?"

With a chuckle, Leo took a step back from his retainer to admire his handiwork. "You will be fine, Niles. Let's go," On the way towards the door, he all but slapped Odin on the shoulder. "You too, Odin. Stop talking, please."

"If that is what you wish from me, milord, then halt I shall! For your command is absolute—"

"You're still talking." Leo cut lazily as he walked past Odin and turned the corner.

Chuckling, Niles put his arms around his fellow retainer and eased him forward. "Feisty, isn't he, our Lord?"

.

The coronation ceremony was as grand as everyone imagined it would be. Watching Crown Prince Xander ascended the steps towards the throne to be bestowed upon him a dark, metallic crown that he looked like he was born for, put a genuine smile on Niles' lips. A rightful king, he was. Niles was certain that he wouldn't fall prey to corruption, and judging from the look of sheer admiration Leo gave his brother, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You didn't roll your eyes even once during the speech." Leo approached the man hunching over a stone wall on the balcony, no doubt was watching the stars so clear in the sky.

"Singular, milord. Eye," Teased the taller male as he turned around and leaned on the solid structure. It took Niles by surprise when his lord, regal in both his steps and attire, stepped forward to cup his face and landed a kiss over his eyepatch. In an instant, Niles pressed his hand on the small of Leo's back and captured his lips in a hot kiss. When they broke it off, the thief licked his lips. "You have grown quite bold, milord. Simply scandalous."

"Well, the war is over. Xander is now King and happily engaged. I have no one to breathe on my neck, begging for an heir," Leo whispered as he looked into Niles' blue eye hungrily. His fingers now intertwined on the back of his retainer's neck. "Aside from the stack of paperwork that threatens to bury me whole, I have nothing else that requires my attention."

"Oh?" Niles smirked. "Not even those noble lady who had her eyes on you for the past hour or so?"

"Hm," Leo feigned thoughtfulness, pausing for a dramatic impact. "Two eyes is too much. I would rather if someone is to watch me with one."

"And where can you possibly find this lucky one-eyed individual?" He pushed. His prince now had his back flush against the skewed stone wall, chitter chatter of guests ringing behind them, now forgotten.

"I was hoping you would point me in the right direction." Lips mere millimetres away from touching, he whispered.

"I can do that." Niles ghosted his lips over Leo's, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind them. Turning around in mild annoyance, he saw Odin standing there, eyes shifting left and right.

Both men straightened their backs and Leo sighed. "What is it, Odin?"

"I..." The other mage, equally dressed, rubbed the back of his neck, obviously nervous. "I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" The two immediately frowned, then approached their mutual friend. "Are you..."

Odin took a deep breath. "Odin Dark, a hero, the slayer of hundreds of soldiers not meant to be feasted on by mortal eyes! He..." The man sighed. "I'm going back home."

"I see," Leo nodded, knowing that Odin was having trouble to come to terms with his decision. Unexpectedly, the prince leaned in to capture Odin in a warm hug. "I will miss you dearly."

"Will you return?" Niles asked as he joined the group hug.

"I will try, comrades, however unlikely it is." He smiled.

"There will always be a place for you here, should you choose to return," Leo added, squeezing his retainer's shoulder tightly.

"I can scarcely believe you're leaving me to attend to our needy lord myself!" Niles chuckled, then felt a blow on his stomach courtesy of Leo.

Sad as it might be, all of them knew that it was inevitable. They couldn't stop their friend from leaving even if they wanted to, especially not when he was already struggling. The best they could do was to let him go and hope that one day he would return. As Niles and Leo watched Odin's back alongside Selena's and Laslow's slowly drifting further and further away, Niles pulled Leo closed to his chest.

"And they leave just as suddenly as they arrived. How curious." Niles smiled sadly, the exact same expression plastered on Leo's face.

"Odin..." The prince started while leaning his head into Niles where he felt at home. One of the most precious people in his life left and he felt it was acceptable for him to hold onto the other half of him. "I'm certain he has his own duties to attend to."

"It's just the two of us again now, like the old days."

"And it will remain this way for a while." Said Leo, expressing his lack of desire to take in another retainer. It was understandable.

They stayed that way for minutes until the trio could no longer be seen with their naked eyes. Silence overtook them with the background noise of the ball echoing behind them. When Niles looked up at the sky, he smiled. Was it just him or the stars looked brighter than usual?

Landing a peck on Leo's forehead, Niles pulled away only to take his prince's hand. "I'm a little bit thirsty after all that food. I believe I'm in need for some... refreshment," He smirked, eye twinkling. "Will the host of this ball direct me to the closest private area, mayhap?"

Rolling his eyes, Leo slipped out of Niles' grip. "The ceremony is yet to finish, Niles."

"Oh, but they won't miss you for long, Leo." Purred the taller male with a tinge of mirth in his voice.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The prince feigned a gasp, but a real one escaped his lips as soon as his retainer swept him off his feet and into his arms. "How uncouth!" He managed to say after a few seconds, though not without a red face. 

"Hm, we will see just how uncouth I can be when you start screaming my name," Said Niles as he carried Leo in his arms with a grip tighter than usual. It was only reciprocated by the blond clenching his fingers harder on the fabric of his retainer's clothes. Sensing the unrest on his lord's mind, Niles took it upon himself to speak. "I will take good care of you, Lord Leo. Now and always."

Closing his eyes, Leo snuggled into Niles' chest with a smile. Although no one could completely fill the hole that Odin left in his wake, he was elated for his other retainer's presence, kindness and patience. This moment only solidified what he already knew - that he was in love with Niles. There were no longer any expectations looming over him and he could feel was a foreign sensation of freedom to choose.

Ah, well. They could talk about this later. Preferably when they snuggled in under the sheets.

"And I will have you for as long as you will have me, Niles."

Subtly, Niles pressed his fingers on Leo's body a bit tighter, feeling all the worries that he ever had melting away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I want to accomplish here lmao oh well


End file.
